Apologies
by Fluffzy
Summary: She felt someone slump down beside her and a voice whispered in her ear “of course not Hermione, I’ve always wanted you.” Oneshot. Mild Language.


"Don't walk away from me!" Ron shouted, running down the corridor after Hermione, fuming "I was trying to have an adult conversation with you! You're such a baby!"

Hermione swiveled around, her face streaked with tears and stared at him, in utter shock "I'm the baby?" she demanded incredulously "How dare you!"

"You're so judgmental," Ron snarled back "you never even asked me about it! You just assumed I said yes to her!"

"Was I wrong?" Hermione demanded "because if I was, I apologise." Her words were condescending and it was painfully obvious she was being sarcastic. Ron went silent, his eyes stonily connecting with hers as she went on "well Ronald? Did you say yes?"

Ron broke their eye contact and stared at the floor and that was answer enough for Hermione. "God, you're such a pig!" Hermione shrieked at him "I can't believe I ever even thought about dating you!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Ron snapped back, losing his cool "we shared one kiss Hermione, one night, a month ago and everything since has returned to the way it used to be! You treat me no different from Harry, even though I thought we'd shared something special but apparently it was just me!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione growled, her voice hard "if I didn't like you, I wouldn't be angry right now. And if you thought we shared something special, why are you going out with that bitch!"

"Because for a month you've practically ignored me" Ron retorted "I thought you regretted ever even talking to me! She asked me and I didn't think you wanted me soI said yes!" Hermione was stunned to see a tear slip off Ron's chin.

"But I do want you," to her disgust, Hermione's voice sounded like she was pleading with him "and I'm not sure if you still want me"

"I'll have to think about that," Ron said seriously, and Hermione's eyes were so fogged up with the sudden tears that she couldn't see the playful glint in Ron's previously cold eyes.

"Really?" Hermione's voice broke as the tears started cascading down her face, she'd lost him. Sinking against the stone wall, she buried her face in her knees so she wouldn't have to see him leave. She had behaved childishly after their kiss, but she wasn't sure how else to act around him then the way she always had. Apparently that was a mistake and she had no-one to blame but herself.

She felt someone slump down beside her and a voice whispered in her ear "of course not Hermione, I've always wanted you." He slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. Hermione was astounded by how much he'd grown and how mature he now was. She sobbed into his chest, unable to stop the floods coming from her eyes. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said yes to Susan but I actually thought you were so disgusted after kissing me that you just wanted to forget everything. I should've asked you."

Hermione pulled away enough to look him in the eye "thanks, but I should apologise also. I carry some of the blame."

Ron laughed "what? No, the great Hermione Granger can't cause any trouble! She's such a good girl!" Giggling slightly Hermione punched him lightly in the arm and he made a big show of how much it hurt "oh god, why Hermione? I thought you liked me!"

"Don't think I can't change my mind," Hermione warned "if you keep it up!"

"I'm wounded," Ron whined "mortally wounded!"

"Shut up," Hermione chastised him "you're ruining the mood!"

"Oh, well let me fix that," Ron's hand captured her cheek and turned her face towards him, where he pulled her into a kiss. Breaking apart, he smiled at her "how was that?"

"Pretty damn good," Hermione admitted "I could get used to that. Now come here." Hermione deepened the kiss and Ron was only to happy to oblige.

Unfortunately it was only a minute or so before the light from a wand lit them, and once again breaking apart they looked up to see a very unamused Harry Potter. Hermione went bright red and Ron grinned cheekily up at his best friend "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Prefect patrol" Harry's tone unfortunately let them know how unimpressed he was "and I don't want to have to do this but I'm giving you both detention."

"What?" Hermione demanded, getting quickly to her feet and Ron immediately following suit "detention?"

"Come on mate," Ron implored "we're all friends here."

"Yeah and under normal circumstances I'd let you off but considering you spilled ink all over my homework, and when you attempted to clean it you erased all the ink off my homework, including the actual essay so Ron, too bad and Hermione, it would just be unfair to give a detention to Ron and not you so you will both receive your detentions tomorrow morning from McGonagall. Now get out of here," Harry grinned evilly at his two friends and they stared at him dumbfounded "go on, get!"

"Stupid bastard" Ron muttered as he turned around and started heading away from Harry up the corridor, holding Hermione's hand.

"This is your fault Ron," Hermione told him angrily "I haven't had a detention in years and if you were more careful Harry would've let us off!"

"My fault?" Ron demanded and Harry chuckled watching the two of them leave.

Looking fondly at his previously despised badge Harry shook his head "about time…" Still chuckling to himself, he turned around and headed away from the couple, continuing his patrol and hoping he'd catch a Slytherin out of bed, especially since Malfoy had turned his hair purple in the corridor that morning and today seemed to be a good day for revenge.


End file.
